


The child of the titans (Y/n X Eren)

by J_KoTea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Action, Anal Sex, Drama, Erotic Games, F/M, Love, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_KoTea/pseuds/J_KoTea
Summary: You live with your best friend and his family in a castle on an island called Alcantarra. One day, visitors arrive from another island and are having a look at your home. They say, that they come from Paradis Island.Will you be capable to tame a 19 year old boy, who has traumas and anger issues?Contains spoilers from season 4 and erotic/sex.Y/N = 16 years oldKilian= 17 years oldEren = 19 years old(Yes, I want Y/N to be that young. :) Eren is 19, so... )⚠️Guy's! The location and all the characters, except for Y/N belong to Hajime Isayama. The creator of Attack on titan.⚠️
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n): ,,Oh my god fuck you!".

Y/N and her best friend were walking by the sea, when he suddenly pushed Y/N into the water. 

Kilian: ,,Watch out. The sea is wet.".

(Y/n): ,,Oh really?! Thanks for reminding me you stupid dumbass.". 

Y/N and Kilian know each other since 15 years now and they have become best friends in that time. Y/N's parents died by an accident. Although she lost her parents at such an young age, she keeps her happiness. But it wasn't always easy. 

At the age of 7 years, (Y/n) discovered something mysterious about herself. She once left her home and walked to the forest, to pick some strawberries, when she suddenly heard a loud noise. The ground started to shake and her body felt strange. It felt like an earthquake, she thought. But then, it stopped. The little girl turned around and found herself face to face with a titan. How strange. It didn't do anything, she thought in that moment. The titan came closer and suddenly kneeled in front of her. 

Her parents told her a bit about the titans. That she should stay away from them. That they were dangerous. But...this one just stood there and looked at her. She started to calm down and put the basket, which was full of strawberries, down. With her little feet, she started to walk towards that big creature and sticked her hand out to it. Well, it still didn't do anything, so she got it even closer.

She touched the forehead slightly and caressed it like a pet. This one should be able to kill a human?, she said to herself. As she heard the voice of her mom, that was calling her to dinner, she said to the titan:  
,,I have to go now. You should go too, before they find you and kill you."  
The titan got up and walked away, like if nothing had happened. The 7 year old (Y/n) took the basket and walked home. 

Since that day, she started to walk more often to the forest, hoping that she would meet a titan again. And she did. They were becoming her best friends. And they did everything (Y/n) wanted.  
It was clear, that she had the ability to control titans, but they seem to protect her too. 

When (Y/n) was threatened by a wolf, one of the titans just smacked him like a fly. So...it was more then just controlling titans...she is being protected by them.  
But with every year, that she got older, her powers grew too. Later, it wasn't just controlling and being protected. Everytime she got angry, some sort of little lightnings started to surround her. 

Today, she lives in a castle with the family of Kilian, who adopted her. Of course they know about her ability, but they protect her, like their own child.  
The castle, where they live in, is on an island called Alcantarra. Not a very big, but beautiful island. 

Kilian: ,,Do you think, the visitors will like us?".

(Y/n): ,,Which visitors?".

Kilian: ,,My mom said, people from an island called paradis Island or something like that, come today to visit us. Apparently, they haven't seen very much from the world.".

(Y/n): ,,Damn...I hope they don't think we're weirdos. They may get a culture shock first.". 

They laugh and are about to walk home, when a titan suddenly comes towards them. 

(Y/n): ,,Oh hey Ted!". 

Kilian: ,,He is staring at me.".

(Y/n): ,,I know.".

The titan kneels in front of her and let's himself get stroked by (Y/n).

Kilian: ,,Let's walk home. I'm hungry.".

(Y/n): ,,Me too.".

And both of them leave the titan alone and walk towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n): ,,Hi Nona!".

Kilian: ,,Hi mom!".

Nona is Kilian's mother. The lunch is already done and all of them, including Kilian's father Stephan, walk to the dining room.

Nona: ,,Have you been enjoying your day?".

Kilian: ,,Yes! We met a titan and (Y/n) controlled him like a master.".

(Y/n) smiles embarrassed.

Stephan: ,,I'm always impressed by your abilitys (Y/n).".

(Y/n): ,,Thank you.".

They sit down and start to eat. 

Kilian: ,,Ehm, mom? Didn't you tell me, that we will have visitors today?". 

Nona: ,,Yes, they already arrived and are currently having a look at the Island. They will be here later for dinner.".

(Y/n) and Kilian smile at each other. They usually don't have so much visitors. That's why they get so excited. Suddenly, someone knocks at the door of the dining room. 

Nona: ,,Enter!". 

Kilian's aunt Jennifer enters the room and closes the door quietly. 

Jennifer: ,,Sorry for interrupting sister. Do you know, where my bow is?". 

Jennifer is 1 year younger than Nona and loves to hunt with a bow and arrows. 

Nona: ,,Yes. It's in the basement.".

Jennifer: ,,Thank you!". 

She stands up and leaves. (Y/n) and Kilian have already finished their lunch and wait for the other two to finish. 

Stephan: ,,You can stand up.".

He says smiling. The teenagers stand up and leave the dining room. 

(Y/n): ,,Hey! Should we go to the library? I have finished my book yesterday.".

Kilian: ,,Okay. What kind of book do you want to read now?". 

(Y/n): ,,Uhm...i don't really know. Something about fairytales or something?". 

Kilian: ,,Have you already read The chambers of Marie Jane?". 

(Y/n): ,,No, but that sounds interesting.".

Kilian: ,,The whole story consists of 3 books. The chambers of Marie Jane, The chambers of Elizabeth Brown and The chambers of Beatrice Cipher.".

(Y/n): ,,Wow, I will start to read them today.".

(Y/n) and Kilian keep walking to the library, while they talk about the books they've already read. 

______________________

Stephan: ,,Nona.".

Nona: ,,Hum?". 

Stephan embraces Nona from behind and kisses her shoulder. 

Stephan: ,,What are you thinking about?". 

Both of them look at the fire in the chimney. 

Nona: ,,I'm thinking about how lucky we are, to have (Y/n).".

Stephan: ,,Yes. She's a real sweetheart. The fact, that she can control titans is impressive.".

Nona: ,,Kilian and (Y/n) are the most important things in my life. If something happened to them...".

Stephan: ,,Don't think about such things.".

Nona turns her head towards the clock, that is hanging on the wall. 

Nona: ,,We have 3 hours left, till the visitors come. Have you done your work already?".

Stephan: ,,No, but I will start later okay?". 

Nona: ,,Okay.".

They hug each other and stay in that position for a few minutes. Stephan and Nona are married since 37 years. Nona's family was poor. Very poor. And Stephan was the finest gentleman in the whole city. His family name, Rivera, was known all across the island. Of course, it was the royals family name. And Stephan was a prince at this moment. Later, when both became a couple, Nona got pregnant with 20. 

But Stephan wasn't mad or something. He was actually really happy for having a baby. And that's how Kilian got born.  
1 year later, they found a baby by a river. Laying there alone and crying. Nona's mommy heart warmed up and she took the baby.  
Both of them raised the two childs and got married 2 years after finding the baby. 

The baby was (Y/n). And nobody knows, who the parents are or were. 

Stephan: ,,Okay. I'm going to do some work.".

They kiss and Stephan leaves the living room. Nona sits down on the sofa and takes a book and her glasses. 

______________________

(Y/n) and Kilian are laying down on the carpet and reading silently. They love these moments. Just relaxing. 

Kilian: ,,What time is it?". 

(Y/n): ,,Uhm...6 pm.".

Kilian: ,,The visitors come in 1 hour.".

(Y/n): ,,I'm curious how they are dressed. What's their culture? What religions do they have?". 

Kilian: ,,Do they even talk our language?". 

(Y/n): ,,Eh...".

They giggle and fantasize more. 

(Y/n): ,,Imagine, the visitors being extremely hot. Like...sexy...".

Kilian: ,,Oh god, your sexual ass is coming through.".

They laughed and closed their book.  
Yes, they actually talk about sex sometimes. Even tho, nobody of these two ever had sex. 

Kilian: ,,So you think, that under our visitors, there's going to be your prince charming?". 

(Y/n): ,,Maybe?". 

Kilian: ,,Do you think, that we could visit their island too?". 

(Y/n): ,,I hope so! I'm so curious...Ey! How do you think, do they deal with the titans? Is there somebody who can control them too?". 

Kilian: ,,Hm...difficult. We don't know, if you're the only one with your powers.".

(Y/n): ,,Hm...".

They keep talking and talking. The time passes until they just have ten minutes left, till the visitors arrive.  
Kilian stands up and collects all the books and (Y/n) stands up to tell Kilian, that she will get ready. 

Hm...a dress in red or in black? Short or long? How should her hair be? That are her thoughts in this moment.  
Kilian decides to stay like this and leaves the library.  
The dinner is already on the table and looks absolutely awesome. There is fish, meat, fruits, vegetables... 

Kilian: ,,Wow mom, that looks great!". 

Nona: ,,Yeah, Jennifer helpt the cook a little bit.".

She says smiling. 

Nona: ,,Where's (Y/n)?". 

Kilian: ,,Getting ready.".

The mother of Kilian nods and keeps decorating the table. Kilian asks, if he can help, but Nona shooks her head.  
Suddenly, butler James enters the dining room. 

James: ,,Ma'am? The visitors arrived. They are waiting in the hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (With hallway I mean, you know the most entrances in castles? Like, a real big room and mostly there are stairs at the end or at the sides. Yep, I mean this. Not a small hallway... :) )


	3. Chapter 3

Kilian opened his eyes excited.

Kilian: ,,I will get (Y/n)!".

Nona smiles and sees her son run away, leaving the dining room.

Nona: ,,I'm coming. Inform Stephan about it please.".

James: ,,I already did ma'am.".

Nona nods and follows James. When she arrives at the big hallway, which is also the entrance of the castle, she sees a big group of people standing there. A man with blonde hair looks at her and smiles slightly.

Nona: ,,Welcome to our island Alcantarra. I'm queen Nona Rivera.".

Erwin: ,,A pleasure. I am commander Erwin Smith. We are the survey corps. This is Hanji Zoe and this is Levi Ackerman.".

Nona opens her eyes wide. It's an Ackerman!, she thought. (Y/n) once told her about the Ackermans.  
In that moment, Stephan joins the group too and presents himself.

Stephan: ,,Hello! I am Stephan Rivera. The King. My daughter and son will be here soo-".

(Y/n): ,,We are already here father.".

(Y/n) walks towards them in a black dress, that reaches the floor and which shows them her curves. Kilian is in a decent black suit and smiles at the visitors. (Y/n) immediately freezes. Two Ackermans...and two titanshifters are here...  
(Y/n) looks into the group. These two, the black haired duo over there are the two Ackermans. 

And...this blonde guy and the...  
Wow...for a moment, (Y/n) forgot to breathe. There is a guy with brown hair, looking at her with his bright green eyes. His hair is tied to a half bun and he is wearing casual clothes..  
This guy and the blonde guy are titanshifters. But the brown haired boy, has more than just 1 titan. 

Nona: ,,(Y/n)?". 

(Y/n): ,,Sorry. I'm (Y/n) Rivera.".

She says smiling.

Kilian: ,,I'm Kilian Rivera. Nice to meet you.".

Eren opens his eyes wide, when he sees the 16 year old girl. Is that the girl he dreamed about? He couldn't see the face of the girl in his dreams, but she had the same hair length and the same color. He looks at her right into her eyes and he is becoming to get goosebumps. But not, because he is attracted to her. It was something different. Eren looked over to Armin, who had got the same feeling. 

Stephan: ,,Shall we eat?". 

Nona: ,,Follow us please.".

Everyone walks to the dining room. Erwin, Levi and Hanji sit near the queen and Eren sits right in front of (Y/n). He looks at her in the eyes, without taking his eyes from her. She smiles slightly, but gets uncomfortable very fast.  
Eren keeps looking at (Y/n) without any expression. The girl decides to grab some strawberries and starts to eat them, while she trys to focus on what Nona says. Eren does the same and starts to eat some strawberries. 

What is wrong with this guy? She looks at him again. She slowly tilts her head to the right. As if she wanted, that her temple touches her shoulder. Eren follows her movements and tilts his head to the left. The 16 year old girl smiles slightly.  
Eren looks at her with a lot of attention now. With his eyes a little bit more open and a slightly smirk on his face. 

Levi: ,,Oi!". 

Levi punches Eren slightly with his elbow. He twitches and sits straight again. (Y/n) does the same and continues eating her strawberries, like nothing had happened. But she notices Eren glancing at her a few times. 

Nona: ,,We can start eating now.".

Nona smiles and waits for the visitors to finish putting food on their plates. 

Sasha: ,,OH...MY...GOD...".

A girl with brown hair. Something like 19 years starts crying. Crying of happiness. Everyone looks at her with wide open eyes. 

Sasha: ,,THIS IS SO DELICIOUS!". 

Nona smiles and Levi breathes heavy annoyed. 

Levi: ,,Oi brat! You're embarrassing us.".

Sasha: ,,I'm sorry heichou, but...I have never ate this before.".

(Y/n): ,,You mean fish?". 

(Y/n) says that with her sweet and soft voice. Everyone looks at her. 

Hanji: ,,What is fish?". 

(Y/n) looks at her confused, but she starts to explain, when suddenly all visitors are looking at her and waiting for an explanation. 

(Y/n): ,,The fish is a creature, which lives in the sea, in the ocean and in the river. When you go fishing, you have the opportunity to catch one of them. You wash them and cook them. And...you're pretty much done.".

Erwin: ,,I guess, the fish isn't the only thing, which lives in the water.".

(Y/n): ,,No. Look.".

(Y/n) points at some things on the table. 

(Y/n): ,, This is shrimp, this is octopus and this is crab. Actually, these are things, that not every person likes. It really depends on your taste and how it's been cooked.".

They look at her surprised.  
(Y/n) reaches out to grab some shrimp, when Eren decides to taste them too and reaches out for them. Their hands touch and (Y/n) suddenly freezes. 

The walls.........the nine titans.................. Marley........ .............paradis island........Eren Yeager..................... .......freedom ...............,,Eren Yeager, any last words?" ...............,,No, don't do it please! NO! NOOOO!"..............

Kilian: ,, (Y/n)!". 

(Y/n): ,, Y-Yes?". 

Kilian starts to whisper.

Kilian: ,,What is wrong?". 

(Y/n): ,, I'll tell you later."


End file.
